A variety of supports are known in the art that may be worn by a subject and which secure a tube for the delivery of a treatment (e.g. a liquid, a gas) through the nose.
The most common supports are respiratory masks, which are triangular in shape to compliment the nose, and seal against the skin of the subject, as described for instance, in U.S. 2006/0096598. A disadvantage of such masks is the weight and the low level of comfort they afford the wearer. Because they seal using a triangular facial component, pressure is applied to the skin in a concentrated region along the triangle edges. They result in unseemly pressure marks to the skin of the wearer after use. Such masks may be worn only for limited period of time without the risk of adverse reaction. They are unsuitable for wearing at night, as required by sufferers of sleep apnea for long and repeated periods.
US 2006/0005837 discloses a custom fitted mask configured for coupling to an external gas supply system. The mask comprises a first sheet of deformable material that has been deformed against a user's face surrounding the user's nostrils while the first sheet is in a deformable state to conform substantially optimally to the user's unique facial features. The mask further comprises a fitting adapted for coupling to the external gas supply system; and a second sheet of deformable material configured around the fitting. The second sheet is applied against the fitting while the second sheet is in a deformable state such that the fitting is positioned between the first and second sheets, a contact portion of the second sheet conforming substantially optimally to a contact portion of the first sheet and being bonded to the contact portion of the first sheet. US 2004/0079374 discloses a custom fitted mask, comprising a first thin sheet of deformable material that has been formed and fitted to a first portion of a user's face surrounding the user's nostrils. The mask comprises fittings that have been inserted for coupling the mask to an external gas supply system. In these masks, the fitting is permanently fixed to the mask. This is disadvantageous as the mask has to be discarded as soon as the fitting is damaged (after a multiple use and/or a miss-use for instance).
Another type of masks is described in WO 2010/125074. Said mask is a heat moldable nose mask, having a longitudinal direction, formed from a sheet of thermoplastic material configured for individual molding across at least part of the cheek bones of the subject. The mask comprises a nose aperture dimensioned to fit the nose of the subject, and a fixture for a strap at each opposing longitudinal end of the mask. These types of masks are also prone to dislodging especially the wearer is sleeping. Moreover, the mask covers a large surface of the face thereby providing the wearer with a low level of comfort.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a solution to overcome at least part of the above mentioned disadvantages. The invention thereto aims to provide an improved wearable medical support and an improved mask for treatment delivery to the nose. In particular, the invention provides a wearable medical support and a mask as described in claim 1. Further details of the invention are provided by the dependent claims.